Beautiful Reasons
by Darkened Moonfire
Summary: Edward and Bella spend one of their many days in their special meadow together. Bella tells Edward some of the beautiful reasons as to why she loves him. Romance.


**Beautiful Reasons**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters or anything of the sorts. I only dream I did.

"Bella?" He asked curiously, as he continued to stroke the strands of my long, brown hair.

"Yea?" I didn't look up from tracing his veins all along his pale, cold hand and forearm.

"What are you thinking?"

We were lying next to each other, in our special meadow. The violet and yellow wildflowers shone brilliantly, reflecting his skin. It always mesmerized me how it seemed as if his skin were made of millions of small, bright diamonds whenever the sun shone through the permanent clouds drifting overhead. Sunny days were rare in Forks and I treasured every single one of them. We would always come here and just stare at the beautiful blue sky for hours and hours until we would head back so I could make dinner for Charlie.

"Oh, I am just thinking of reasons." I finally tell him. I smiled, looking up to see his confused face.

"Reasons for what?"

"Reasons for why I love you." I replied, smiling wider.

His face lit up then, as he turned his head toward mine, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Would you care to tell me some of these reasons?" he picked up my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

I considered this for a moment, glanced at his waiting face, and sighed. "Well," I began, trying to organize these reasons inside my brain, "first off, you are the most beautiful, the most gorgeous creature I have ever met.

You are also not like anyone else I have ever met."

"Obviously," He waved his free hand across himself.

"Besides, that obvious fact, it's much more than that. You noticed me when everyone else just noticed that I was the new girl or Chief Swan's daughter. You noticed me for who I really am." I paused, realizing that my cheeks had started blushing a pale pink.

"Go on." He encouraged me. His hand squeezed mine gently.

"Your topaz eyes make my heart spin, your velvet voice is irresistible, your perfect crooked smile makes me melt, and your cold, stone skin makes me shiver but in a good way. You are amazingly graceful and super strong. Your exquisite scent is also very enticing." I paused again to see if he was really listening to everything I was telling him. He was.

"The way you hold me, so gentle and cautious, is like I am the most precious girl in the world."

"That's because you are the most precious girl to me." He grinned at me

"Yes I like that. I like that very much. Anyway, you are extremely brave. I can hardly ever tell when you are scared."

"That's only because I can hide it well." He shrugged.

"Yes, but when you're brave, or when you act it, you make me feel a little less frightened. You make me feel less vulnerable, less weak. And then, when you comfort me, when you protect me, I feel my heart calm. I feel as if nothing can hurt me, like I can always depend on you to be there for me."

He opened his mouth to speak, probably going to rant about how he is dangerous and that he could easily lose control. I disliked when he talked about that. It makes me sad that he thinks that way.

I continued talking to he wouldn't bring that discussion up.

"I think that you are seriously misunderstood. I mean, there's so much depth to you. You have very powerful instincts to hunt, to steal innocent people's lives. But you don't. You hate what you think you are, a bloodthirsty monster. So you try, you try really hard, to be good. That's what makes you different from the ones like James-"I cringed, "or Victoria."

A soft growl came from his throat.

"You have the willpower. The willpower to know what's right and what you shouldn't do. You have the will to fight off the hunger, to bury those instincts deep within you. So, you see, you are definitely not a monster. Not even close."

He wrapped his arms around me as he whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you think like that."

"I only wished that you could think like that." I sighed.

"Well, I have never thought about it that way." He looked very thoughtful.

"You know, you see right into my soul." I continued. "You are so compelling, so riveting, so dazzling, and so…so real. You are precisely what I need."

He brought his cold lips to mine and he didn't break away until I started feeling dizzy. "You are exactly what I need as well."

"Do you want to know the number one reason why I love you?"

"So you're telling me that all those reasons you mentioned, not one of them was the number one?" He asked, curious.

"That's right."

"I see. So tell me then please." He chuckled quietly.

I paused and took a deep, long breath, and said, "Forever. You make forever possible. I can be with you forever and ever, for the rest of eternity. And that's the number one reason for why I love you so much."

His lips traced my collarbone. "Well, those are very beautiful reasons." He traced my jaw line with his finger before he brought his lips to meet mine once more. Then, when he pulled apart, he pulled me onto his lap and rocked me gently; both of us enjoying the silence, watching the sun slowly inch further west.

He sighed into my hair. "Time to go." He got up gracefully and pulled me up with him.

We walked hand in hand to the edge of our little meadow, where he swiftly wrapped me around his back. I shut my eyes, always hating this part. Then he started to run to his car.

I never liked the end of a perfect day. I never liked coming back to reality, for whenever I was with him, I always felt like I was in a dream. A wonderful, perfect dream, I might add. I lived for these perfect, peaceful days, where I could let all of my worries, all of my stress just sift away.

Edward was quiet on the way home as well. I figure he must be thinking about something I said. I hope I didn't upset him. I thought that those reasons would make him happy, and, at the time, it looked as if he was ecstatic about them. But now I wasn't so sure.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looked at me. "Yes, love?"

"You awfully quiet. I was wondering if you didn't like something I said?" I started blushing a deep red.

"Of course not. I said that all of those reasons were beautiful, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

He interrupted me. "I thought every single reason was brilliant. They made me very happy."

He looked at my face, seeing the worry etched there. "Don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed in defeat.

"Good, now let's get you home so you can feed Charlie. He must be starving by now," He grinned, all trace of seriousness gone from his perfect features.

I laughed too. "I always wonder how he ever lived without me."

Edward's POV-Later that night

"Edward." Bella mumbled.

After humming her lullaby for two straight hours, Bella had finally fallen asleep.

"Edward." Bella said again. "I love you."

"I love you forever and ever." I whispered in her ear. I always loved watching her sleep. Then, when she was dreaming, she would start to talk. I liked finding out what she was thinking and not telling me. For she was the only mind that I could not read.

Suddenly, remembering our conversation earlier that day, I got up from where I was lying next to her and walked quickly to her desk.

This afternoon was magical-all of those beautiful reasons Bella had said. They made my heart jump out of my chest.

But should I really be selfish? Can I really turn Bella into one of us? Can I be that selfish and take away her soul?

Sure you can, I argued with myself. Bella wants this. And she wants it to be me to do it. She wants to be with me forever. So I can be selfish.

I sighed, giving up on those thoughts for now. Instead I sat down at Bella's desk and took out a pen and paper. There I started a list in my elegant handwriting:

**Some Reasons Why I Love You:**

The way you blush when you're embarrassed

The sound of your heart is the most significant sound in the world

You are so stubborn- you always know what you want and will fight for it

How you touch me-you have _no_ idea how it feels

You are very beautiful- beyond beautiful even

How you think that I will always catch you when you fall

How you talk in your sleep

The way you smile-it beckons me to smile as well

You are plain-but in the most beautiful, perfect way. You're not high maintenance and I love that about you

The way your eyes sparkle

How you brighten my life

How you still love me after all we have been through

You amaze me constantly-how you never leave me, how you're never scared of me

How your heart goes crazy whenever I kiss you

How I can never stop thinking of you

The way you stare at me when you think that I am not looking

**And the number one reason why I love you is:**

You believe the best in me. You see the best in me. You believe I still have a soul. You want to be with me forever. So, therefore, I won't ever leave you. I want to stay with you forever and ever. And I give you my soul.

I carefully set the list on Bella's bedside table so she could see it when she wakes up. Then I lay next to her and pulled her into my arms. There, I settled down to watch her sleep, and wait till morning, where I would give her my soul and my heart.


End file.
